


Cataclysmic

by Vizuci



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spies & Secret Agents, Squads, a little bit ooc, levi and rivaille are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizuci/pseuds/Vizuci
Summary: “Instead of asking what others’ think of, why did you create this paradise?” She asks me unaware of my intentions.“Because it’s better this way,” I replied as if making your own paradise was natural as following common sense.“Ah, human, you’re drowning. Far too deep to be saved.” She whispers almost mocking me of my wishes.I stared at her, as blood flows down from her coal-black eyes. By then I have started to look away.Unknowingly, I searched for something. Something unattainable by my own hands, but that’s fine. Because that’s what I have been made from in this dream world. Right?She vanishes and I’m left with the unseen doubts from my own mind.





	1. Beginning of Game

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic on ao3 and this isn't edited so sorry if there's a bunch of grammar errors. Also, my plot is really weak at the moment. I'm not even sure how to work this out :( So just bear with me for a couple of chapters if you're willing to read this. More tags added later on if I'm not being lazy \o/ Italics are flashbacks or just there to emphasize the words importance or just a thought from the character. Line breaks are there when pov's changes.

_ “Instead of asking what others’ think of, why did you create this paradise?” She asks me unaware of my intentions.  _

_ “Because it’s better this way,” I replied as if making your own paradise was natural as following common sense.  _

_ “Ah, human, you’re drowning. Far too deep to be saved.” She whispers almost mocking me of my wishes.  _

_ I stared at her, as blood flows down from her coal-black eyes. By then I have started to look away.  _

_ Unknowingly, I searched for something. Something unattainable by my own hands, but that’s fine. Because that’s what I have been made from in this dream world. Right?  _

_ She vanishes and I’m left with the unseen doubts from my own mind. _

* * *

 

I stared blankly at the mirror that reflected him who have been running away until he was away from the cries of terror and suffering of lost ones. 

   “Mikasa?” Armin asked as I turn away from the sight of the mirror to look up at my best friend only to hear him sighing softly, seeing what I was doing again. 

   “You’re looking at that mirror again?” His voice sounded so tired seeing how I always have my mirror showing the same human again. 

   I nodded, avoiding his gaze and pulling the hem of my scarf closer to my mouth; since I wasn’t sure what excuse to give him. 

   “Mikasa, you know there’s no point in watching over him. He doesn’t even notice us and it’s better if we don’t involve himself with us..” Armin told me once more as if he’s pleading me to stop torturing myself by looking at him. 

   I couldn’t respond back. I don’t have anything to explain myself with to Armin. Even if I did, the words would felt unnatural and odd to be having them spoken on my tongue. In the end, I looked back at the glass mirror and Armin hadn’t said anything else. Instead of hearing the door closed, I felt his cobalt eyes stare at my back making me feel like there were pins from my back that I can’t take off no matter what I did. Soon enough another presence was in my room beside us. We didn’t bother to turn around already knowing who it was without even looking at his appearance. Although Armin had turned his back towards me to face him; I merely glanced from the side. 

* * *

Armin started to question him with a playful tone, pale blue eyes meeting with silver eyes that looked too cold for anyone to like them, “Well Rivaille, what do you need from us?”

Rivaille gave me a small glance before returning his attention to Armin and in an indifferent voice said, “You two are to meet with Erwin for new orders about what to do with humans’ problems.” 

Armin hummed in answer before curiously asking Rivaille, “Are you joining in these so-called ‘orders’?” 

Rivaille kept his piercing gaze at Armin and then after a few minutes he replied vaguely, “Maybe or maybe not since we aren’t exactly from the same division.” 

Armin hummed again in acknowledgment as Rivaille vanished with his body disappearing into a murky dark flame; leaving no trace that he had ever even appeared in the room. Even when Rivaille left, Armin didn’t turn around to face Mikasa, hearing her tap on the mirror as the earlier image vanished. Now the mirror showed only the normal reflection of one’s physical appearance. 

Listening to Mikasa stand up from her chair, Armin tried to start another conversation with her as both of them left her bedroom. Entering into a corridor that had a red carpet on the floor, with a white tile floor, following it up with plain brownish walls from the side, and the size of it suggesting that it was a mansion even though there were barely any windows on the walls yet there were many above them.  

“I still don’t understand why you don’t talk to Rivaille,” Armin said to her, wondering whether she would respond or not. 

Mikasa walked behind Armin, not wanting to face her friend and shrugged unnoticed, yet slowly answering Armin’s question, “I just don’t like him and it’s not like I’m required to talk to him when you’re there to answer.”

“So you’re saying that you would talk to him if I wasn’t there?” 

“Only when I need too,” Mikasa replied unsure of her answer to Armin, thus she tugged on her scarf again; wanting to start on a different topic.

Armin, this time shot a glance back, seeing Mikasa’s body language he left it at that.

* * *

 

“No. I refuse to do this.” Mikasa said sharply, not wanting to listen to Erwin’s orders this time. 

Armin who sat beside her frowned at what their commander told them. 

Erwin looked amused at their reactions, shortly questioning Mikasa, “Why?” 

Mikasa glared at him, clearly unamused by Erwin’s response to her. “Isn’t it against the rules for us to even involve ourselves with humans? We would risk exposure to people.” 

Armin glanced at Erwin’s expression, understanding what Mikasa had mean, and not knowing why they should participate in such a risky operation. Deciding to remain silent even though the tension was suffocating and hadn’t relent its hold. 

“I had asked for permission for this operation as for the problem of us being exposed to humans; Hanji had successfully made a pill to hide us while letting us shift into a human form.” 

Mikasa let out a breath of frustration and didn’t say anything else. Taking that as a cue to speak, Armin asked Erwin taking a serious tone, “Do the pills-” 

Only getting cut off by Erwin as he focused on him as if reading his mind he told him, “Hanji will supply you the information about the pills. You guys will start in 2 days, a few others will also join you in the mission. They want us to analyze how badly the humans have damaged the balance between us and them. You may return once you believe you have gotten enough information.” 

Armin pondered about what Erwin had told them before pulling Mikasa along with him to get the pills from Hanji after Mikasa reluctantly told their commander, “Yes, sir.” And Armin only nodded back. Still stuck on why Erwin would suddenly give them such a strange order including the fact that these weren’t like their normal missions where things could be easily done within a few days. The two exited the room where they were with Erwin before and went to another door that leads them back to the same hallway as before only taking a different corner which leads them to Hanji’s lab where the scientist mostly stayed in. The further they headed in, the hallway started turning into something with only white walls and floor with barely any decorations but a few windows here and there. A strong indication that they were heading in the right direction because the scientist had in a way hated decorations since they seem to be in the way of her experiments or so. But there were many gray doors alongside the pristine milky walls. Mostly courtesy to Rivaille and his twin for being clean freaks and having it as a strange hobby. 

“Hey, Mikasa. Do you think there’s more to this?” Armin query to Mikasa about his doubts. 

Mikasa stared at Armin, this time walking beside him as an equal rather than standing behind him. “Of course I do. Sending us into the hands of humans is the same as risking lives of important agents. Not to mention humans may even try to get their hands on our power.” 

Armin looked at the floor, making up theories on why they were being sent on this mission and having a small frown etched onto him. Leaving Mikasa to herself and not bothering with the topic any longer as necessary. Awhile later they reached the end of the hallway where there was another door that was colorless compared to the charcoal doors besides the walls. Knocking on the door, they waited for the brunette to open the door. Finally, the door opened with a small click from the other side, revealing Moblit, Hanji’s assistant who smiled at them weak with dark bags under his eyes, and letting them in. 

They looked around the unpigmented room filled with chemicals in tubes and flasks on desks from the side of the room with questionable liquids that had many colors to them and documents sitting on top of the tables or in the drawers. Giving the room more colors even though the exteriors says otherwise and strangely enough, there was a black couch near the side of the door yet not near enough to be touching the walls. When Moblit watch how they scanned the room, most likely for Hanji, he mumbled loud enough for them to hear with an exhausted voice saying, “Hanji is in the other room and experimenting with something again.” The man pointing to another door opposite side of the tables that had a label on the middle that said [A1] that wasn’t covered by the many tables around the room following it with 2 more doors that were closed, with the labels [A2] and [A3]. Although there were no windows and a large pipe from atop the room, it still gave off the feeling that someone was there. 

Armin thanked Moblit as the poor sleep deprived man went to grab a blanket in one of the drawers and laid on the couch to sleep. Allowing the two left in the main room to do what they were here for. Both of them walked towards the [A1] door and entered, surprised by how there was black smoke filling the room and tried to brush it off their face to search for the scientist in midst of it. 

“Hanji?” The blonde said, waiting for the scientist to respond. 

“Here!” Hanji replied with an exuberate voice, bouncing around as she saw her experiment was a success even with the smoke starting to clear away and ashes around the place she experimented at. As if there was a small crater around the room. Once they saw Hanji from the left corner of the room, they walked up to her even with her explaining so much about her new experiment which the two ignored. 

Armin kindly interrupted her, inquired her about the pills that Erwin had told them about and waited for the supplies of it. In no time, Hanji went to one of the top drawers of a clean desk to grab two clear and small jar of pills that were rose colored, taking into the shape of a small cylinder with two small rose markings on the sides of it. Handling one for each of them to Armin and Mikasa, she told them about the side effects and a dosage they should be taking. 

“There are around 80 pills in each of the jars. Only take around 1 or 2 at most to hide your real forms for each week. Don’t take more than that otherwise it may render your actual form to being useless or worse; you may not be able to shift back to your true forms. Which would make you a real human unable to come back to this place? That being said, there are barely any side-effects from taking it as long as you don’t overdose and you’ll be fine.” 

Armin acted as if he wanted to ask one more question before effectively getting cut off again by Hanji, “And of course it has been tested.” 

With that Armin closed his mouth, Armin and Mikasa thanking Hanji for the pills until Armin started to open his mouth, asking a few more questions. 

“What do we do if we run out of the pills? Do you know who else will be joining us on the operation? And is there anything else we need to know about this operation?” 

Hanji opened her mouth then closed it a few times until taking a deep breath and expressed uncertainty to Armin, “We’ll be sending messengers in case you run out of pills and haven’t returned. I believe that Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt are also joining. But other than that you guys will be given a different role in the mission. Said ‘role’ will be given to you in a note from the higher ups or maybe Erwin. But that’s about all I know. They barely give me any information on any of these type of matters. Unless it involves me experimenting or torturing something. Such is the hard life of a scientist.” Hanji sighed in her few last sentences before ushering them to leave her laboratory so she can resume back to one of her experiments. 

Before they left Armin advised Hanji to at least let Moblit rest and herself too. Giving into her appearance that says she hasn't eaten much and looked like she was only running on energy drugs to keep up her hyper personality up. She shrugged it off and said farewell to the both of them before locking herself in the lab. 

* * *

I groaned about what I have to do, I didn’t even bother asking about it because that would only raise more questions on the strange orders I’ve been given. Scanning the old building that looked better in its earliest days rather than now, I could only shake my head at my brother for even picking this place to sleep in. I could never get him even though we are twins. Guess the saying about twins being able to read each other was just a bunch of lies. Not that I’m surprised about it. Stepping into the abandoned and haunted-like house that looked like it had been ransacked not that long ago I saw my brother sleeping on some broken and ripped couch. His appearance that was nearly identical to my own besides our given name. I shook his shoulder to wake him up making him suddenly awaken from his slumber and snatched my arm off his as if I had burned him.

“We got a job.” I bluntly told him. Well, that was one thing we had in common. Bluntly telling people off. Ha. 

He looked up at me, waiting for more details from my mouth. Which I tried to explain to him in two or three sentences since he was always pissed at getting a rude awakening. Or in other words, more grumpy than he normally is which spells trouble for me. Then again, he’s literally an insomniac who barely even gets to rest if the bags under his eyes and headaches are any indication at all. 

“They want us to watch over an operation that Erwin planned out for the veteran agents.” 

I heard him click his tongue clearly dissatisfied at having to do this sort of job. Soon enough he was sitting up on the couch and asked me in annoyance, “Aren’t those suppose to be given to the observer's squad? We aren’t even in that squad.” 

I shrugged, “Higher ups decided to suddenly change the system. I’m not sure how though, also it seems that we have to watch over another particular human.” 

My brother narrowed his eyes at that, “A human?” 

“Yes, it seems that he is  _ that person’s son _ . Rumors have it that the human actually belonged to us until that person took him away. That was all I have gathered on about the situation. The operation this time have closed off ends.” 

My brother looked away in deep thoughts and frowned, running a hand through his hair looking like he aged in years instead of looking like a person in his younger’s day. 

“So what do you suggest us to do about this, Levi?” 

He stopped running a hand through his hair and gazed at me with an emotion that I haven’t seen him have for so long.  _ Excitement _ . 

He smirked and stated the obvious about what we should do, “Obviously we’re going to search for information on this operation that the higher ups have assigned us. We barely ever have such entertainment in these times. So Rivaille, let’s join in their game, shall we?”

 

 


	2. A Letter and Strange Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that this will make things more clear now and I will update tags after I post my 3rd chapter. There will definitely be more explaining on next chapter

**Afterwards**

I’m not sure how long it has been. Back when I was a child, I was so innocent; so free from everything. But now that I’m older and here with this form, I curse my form. I still hate him for it.

“Hey, Mikasa, do you hate me for it?” I asked her with a cold laugh.

She didn’t reply but turned her body to face forward at me and merely tells me with a sad smile, “You screwed up badly this time, Eren. You broke the rules. It won’t be long until they get changed to a human.”

As she finished saying those words, she looked away, I couldn’t read what she really felt about everything since her bangs have covered her eyes. Maybe from me. Maybe from nothing. And I gazed back at the ceiling, closing my eyes to dream in a forsaken paradise.

* * *

 

**Present**

“What role were you given?” I question Armin knowing that all of the members in the operation are each given a different position. Being in the same role as another person rarely ever happens unless someone personally requested the one in charge of the operation to allow them another member for the same location.

Armin shrugged and then whispered in my ear, “Attacker.”

I frowned at his words. Armin being an attacker was out of place; Being the attacker usually means that you may have to murder one of the humans for information and in case you fail, you are to be re-assigned another role.

“You're okay with this?” I asked out of genuine concern because I was certain that Armin had been given the role of an attacker before so why now?

He shook his head then telling me, “But it is my role. I just have to act on it.”

I scowled at that, my normal expressionless face becoming one of anger directed towards the one who assigned us these roles. Upon seeing this Armin decided to pat me on the shoulder reassuring me that he'll be fine and tell me how he'll easily finish his given role. Not leaving me much to argue or say with since the genius will probably just give me logical answers to my worries. Giving up, I just nodded at his reassurance while holding my red scarf tightly again. Lastly, when he was done reassuring me, I told him that my role was a defender.

His eyes widen at that before asking for my confirmation which I sadly nodded at. Being a defender isn't exactly my thing. They're the ones that have to safely search for the requested information in the given notes which we have to burn once we’re done reading it. Another thing about being a defender was that no matter what you can't get into trouble or much of the human messes besides the information required. If you were to exceed the boundary, you're severely punished, but if you were to fail, you are sent to a different location for a different information. Due to that, most defenders rarely ever come back from their traveling for required information. Which makes most of us favor the attacker's role rather than a defender.

“Well, it seems like bad luck has plagued us. If only we were in the overseer role.” Armin sighed while I violently shake my head in disagreement.

He raised one his eyebrow at me and I exhaled a breath I was holding in, pulling my scarf down from my mouth. And about to speak but then decided not to say anything else. Being an overseer was terrible if you are one you have to follow every single order that one of the higher ups says as long as it's in your ability. Meaning if one of the higher ups that were chosen for you, you can't disobey and the worst part is that it is at least 2 weeks long. If you dare try to act out of the role, you are going to be turned into a human and sent to the human world for a month. That being said, the locations given on your note is a secret. You absolutely cannot tell anyone where you are assigned at. I believe it was only there to make sure you won't act out of orders. The silence consumed our room as we both just sat on the gray leather couch just in each other's presence until Armin announced that he was going to go rest for the upcoming mission. I stared at his figure walking out from the living room and by then I went back to my bedroom. Thinking about how troublesome the new mission was going to be.

* * *

“Annie, you there?” Armin asked just audible enough for the other person on the other side of the door.

Seeing Annie in front of him, Armin smiled at her as she steps aside to let him in.

“Hello, Armin.” She greeted him and keeping her stony expression on whereas her eyes said something else.

“Are you joining for the new operation?” He ignored the greeting and getting straight to the point.

Annie nodded as they both sat on a chair near the table in the center of the room. As Annie waited patiently for Armin to elaborate on his question yet he hadn’t said anything else but glanced around the room.

“Are you here to ask me questions or here to look around my room?” Annie said before crossing her arms over her chest and leg in a defensive manner causing Armin to stop looking around the room.

Mumbling a small sorry back to her, after searching around the room there wasn’t anything particular that could have warranted his suspicions. Since her room was barely furnished, a fluffy red colored bed on the right side, going along with the shades of black on the walls, and a medium sized desk with a closet right next to it.

“Annie, what role were you given?”

“... Attacker.”

Armin holds his chin, staring down the floor, contemplating on something and then out of nowhere he politely asked Annie for a pen and a piece of paper. Nonetheless, Annie did as he told and stood up to walk to one of her desk drawers, opening it to give him a rectangular white piece of paper and a black ballpoint pen. In an instant, Armin wrote something on it before folding it once into a rectangle and sliding the paper to Annie. Furthermore, he simply said to Annie who still had an indifferent look but her eyes showing hints of curiosity on what he had written on the paper, “Reply to me by using the ‘Note’ system.”

The ‘Note’ system could only be used for 3 times per month once you exceed the limit you couldn’t use it anymore until it resets for next month. The system itself was rarely used since if you do, the members in the mansion will suspect you for betrayal. To use the system you have to take a feather off from your wing and put it in a small sized card to seal the words then handed to the person you wanted to send it too. The card’s back and front would have an inked hibiscus flower on the left down corner along with Vermillion painting the entire card.

Annie stared at the folded paper before turning her gaze up to Armin and in return only nodded back. Before long, Armin exited the room and once again lost in his own thoughts.

Annie regarded the folded paper she was holding in interest before flipping it open and exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Studying the contents of the letter, she was still expressionless before she ingrained the contents in her mind and lighting the paper on fire changing it into nothing but ashes that magically faded away.

* * *

 

“Dad, why did we leave the mansion?” I whined, not understanding why my father suddenly decided to leave their home.

However, he didn’t bother to reply and held my hand tighter while dragging us away into a forest. The forest in itself was filled with wilderness and beauty nature yet I can’t help but be scared of what may happen now. My small mind was confused about what was even happening. Or thinking that this may even be a dream in itself. After all my father rarely even bother me or even try to take chances of taking me outside; warning me numerous times about how even stepping outside was dangerous but is now contradicting himself. Marching through the forest would have been my dream come true if it wasn’t for the fact that I was tired from walking and holding my brown rectangular suitcase. Plus my dad still hadn’t said anything even with the sun was starting to set, it only made me more afraid of what might be happening.

Eventually, we come to a stop after hours of walking, only after raising my head up, I realize that we were in some village that I don’t even know the name of.

I try to ask my father again, “Why are we here?”

He only glanced at me once before looking up at something. I followed at what he was gazing which turned out to be some huge building that looked like someone wealthy lived there. By the time I looked back up at my father’s face, he was dragging us again to that wealthy looking place ignoring the presence of other people that were near us and was going into weird looking shops that I didn’t bother to take much notice into since everything I saw was blurry.

* * *

 

The moment they enter the place, Grisha was stopped by a maid asking for why he came to her. He had only told her his name causing her eyes to widen for a few seconds until moving out of her way to let him in. Mumbling to him nervously as she bowed her upper body forward, “We weren’t expecting that you’ll be here so early.”

Soon afterward, the maid guided his upstairs living room, completely ignoring the little crying boy’s voice as his sobs echo throughout the glass floor and clear window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask any questions if you're confused or just need me to clarify some stuff ^^


	3. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first four chapters are a prologue.. The 5th chapter will be when it actually starts centering on Eren and once I post that I'll actually work on fixing trash summary and thanks to everyone who gives kudos to this work or even checks it out

_ “Are you done running now?” She asked me again.  _ __  
__  
_ I didn’t answer and trying to think of something else to block her out from my mind. _ __  
__  
_ Of course, it didn’t help at all. If anything, her voice got louder with each sentence she said.  _ __  
__  
_ I started to get irritated from hearing her talk, from hearing a ghost of my mind haunting me.  _ __  
__  
_ It made me feel crazy. It made me feel out of control. Like everything that slipped out of my hands on that day.  _ __  
__  
_ I screamed at her in an empty dark space of my mind, “Why are you torturing me?! You aren’t supposed to be here! You should have been gone by now!”  _ __  
__  
_ As the words leave my mouth, I was returned with silence but it left me feeling more insane and trapped than ever.  _ __  


* * *

 

The man sitting across from Grisha glanced at Eren before landing his eyes on another new maid to take him away. Grisha let go of Eren’s hand as the maid came and took the boy away to another room. However, his crying still didn’t stop yet he easily allowed the maid lead him away. Once they were out of their sights, Eren started to ask the maid questions about what he was doing here and if he was finally going to be abandoned. As the maid reassured him that wasn’t the case, Eren began to wipe his tears away and gripped the maid’s hand tighter. His eyes examined the room with no furniture in it besides two plain wooden chairs the maid and him were sitting on. His heart started to beat erratically as if may jump out of his body anytime.    
  
The sight of the walls was decorated with huge scarlet camellia flowers and two small leaves peeking out from under them. An unknown scorching pain from his back made his heart beat even faster than before and before he even notice he had been clutching his chest from the unbearable pain; He tried to ask the nice maid until he raised his eyes at her only to see crimson liquid dripping down her beheaded neck that has already begun staining her black and white uniform. What had scared him more was the garden of white camellia that certainly had not been there before to magically appear before his eyes completely filling in the rooms’ floor. Yet there was a small patch that was coated in red from the decapitated maid’s head and from the dripping of Eren’s hand. When Eren got out of his shocked state, he shrieked in panic piercing even the soundproof walls.    
  


* * *

“Did you bring it, Grisha?” The old man with dull eyes and trimmed brown hair that looked to be brushed several times.    
  
Grisha kept silence and open his suitcase, getting a syringe attached to a needle that held clear liquid inside it which had scarlet colored camellia’s petals spread in it.    
  
Kruger’s eyes remained unchanged along with his expression as Grisha gave him the syringe.    
  
Kruger took it in his hands, fiddling with it in curiosity, as Grisha gave a brief explanation of it. Kruger’s eyes flickering back to Grisha in anticipation, but now suiting the mood of the room nor the placement of the objects in it. Which included the table and chairs that they were sitting on. In addition to the numerous painting of historical figures on the walls that must have intrigued Kruger to be placed there. And somehow it went well with the red wallpaper and brown wooden floor around the entire upstairs living room. Yet the two men in there was out of place with their choice of outfit, Grisha wearing a white lab coat plus black pants and a white shirt with a striped tie underneath it while Kruger wearing a black and white suit.    
  
“I have tested it on my son, and there were small side effects to it. Such as hallucinations and bloodlust. But that is all I could have found out in the time I was at the mansion. The higher ups have strongly opposed to the experiment because they didn’t believe that their species even needed it. Angels and demons just don’t understand the importance of increasing their strength.” In the middle of it, Grisha clenched his hands and shook his head as he said the last part.    
  
Kruger hummed in sympathy before inquiring Grisha, “So you are here because..?”    
  
Grisha heaved a sigh of exhaustion from the hours of walking to get to Kruger’s home and the aches on his back and legs soon answering, “The higher ups today were deciding on whether to kick me out because they found out my illegal experiments on a few of their angels and demons. And they were replacing me with a new doctor and scientist called “Hanji Zoë”.”    
  
Saying these words made Grisha clench his hands tighter, digging into his palms and creating dark crescents on it. As he tried to contain the smothering irritation that was building up in him. Although Kruger had nearly an opposite reaction from him, shaking his head with his hand rubbing his temples and sighing as if he had already been expecting a screw up in Grisha’s part.    
  
Suddenly they heard a scream causing the two men to rush out of the living room to find the source of it. The moment they had reached the noise, they were disturbed to find Eren sobbing again with the maid’s body slumped against the chair nor did Eren even notice them. The boy had two large wings that had marks of red camellia flowers painted behind and in front of it, painted by small specks of blood on it. As if in the trance, no one moved, the tension at its’ peak with the strong scent of blood and decay pouring in until Grisha sighed taking something out from his pocket then stabbing the syringe with a needle on the neck of his son. Finally snapping out of his trance, Kruger observed the scene with morbid curiosity. Soon enough the little boy’s cries died away with his wings retracting themselves into his back and he collapsed into his father’s arms.    
  
“Grisha. This is..” Kruger spoke not finishing his thought as Grisha merely replied back, “Brutal.” 

* * *

Across the large, oval glass-shaped table, the higher ups were seated in their usual arrangement. Rod Reiss at the top, Nile Dok next to his left side, following up with Dimo Reeves, Djel Sannes, and finally, Kenny Ackerman sitting across Nile. The room itself was complimented by two large window panels on the side of the walls with the red curtains closed on each one which fitted in well with the black wallpaper and mahogany carpet floors giving it an office feeling interior. Yet everyone’s mood was agitated from the reports that they had to check before coming in.    
  
Not taking the strained atmosphere much longer, Nile screeched, “Why now?! It has been so many years since Grisha’s disappearance! Aren’t the Heart’s squad assigned to be dealing with him?!”. As he slammed his hands on the table causing many disapproval glares around the table that was telling him to calmly settle down. Although they knew that the man had a point about it, everyone still mulls over on what action they should be taking against Grisha.   
  
With all that going on, it only made the pressure weigh more heavily and silence overtook the room in a matter of seconds after Nile’s words. Obviously, everyone had concerned expressions unsure about what will be the right or wrong choice and too afraid to voice anything in fear that they’ll be failing everything.    
  
In the end, Rod was the one who started to slice through the tension informing everyone, “Well, from the reports we have gotten, there were a few sightings of him. In addition to that everyone must’ve notice how he has been artificially creating our kind. This brings extreme trouble to us if he ever decides to wage wars with us by using those artificial-created angels and demons against us. True that many years may have passed but remembered that the information he has on us can easily be used against us. Also, Heart’s squad have come back with severe injuries after meeting with the fakes that he has made. We cannot allow a third imbalance happen between us and humans again.”    
  
Some shudder when Rod mentions about the "third imbalance" and "Heart’s squad having severe injuries".    
  
Kenny contemplated about Rod’s words, soon inquired him, “Are you implying we catch Grisha?”    
  
Everyone besides Rod stared at Kenny incredulously thinking about how ridiculous that sounded. After years of Grisha disappearance, they have tried to find the man only to fail terribly at it due to his connections.    
  
Rod shook his head. “We must kill him. We can’t allow him to live if he already knows how to turn a human to become like us. Any objections?”   
  
No one dared to object even though some surely had their doubts hidden away somewhere in their mind. 

* * *

In amidst a forest, there stood a woman and a man with two charcoal hoods over them; hiding them from the sunlight.    
  
“I’m not sure but Armin may have caught onto what may be happening. Should I try to deal with him?” Annie reported to Zeke with her normal expressionless face on.    
  
Zeke hummed, contemplating on what to do about Armin getting suspicious about the under working that may be happening even though it has not been explicitly said by the higher ups.   
  
Annie watched her superior reaction and wondered if he should also have told him about a deal Armin had given her.    
  
Until Zeke stopped her train of thoughts by ordering her, “No. Leave him be. I’m sure that he will be investigating more of the higher ups affairs rather than us.”    
  
Annie stiffly nodded not trusting much of Zeke’s decision but realized that she can’t do anything to make him change his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the fact that I'm trash at updating regularly since I'm too lazy xd I'll try though and thanks for reading if you did :^D.


End file.
